


if i wanted to leave//iwaoi

by sunnyshouyo



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, angst with alternative endings, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyshouyo/pseuds/sunnyshouyo
Summary: some iwaoi angst ;*





	1. Chapter 1

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi shook his best friend, trying everything to wake him up. Damn Oikawa being a deep sleeper, they were going to be late. "Shittykawa, I'm warning you." he sighed, he knew it was going to come to this. Iwaizumi got the jug, only in use for emergencies. He began pouring it on Oikawa's perfect, sleeping face. "Iwa-chan!! You'll ruin my hair." he pouted, waking up. "Dumbass... We're going to be late for Hanamaki's birthday? Do you know how many punches you'll get from them if you miss it!" he sighed, Oikawa sitting up. "Just get ready and write in his card." Iwaizumi huffed, going downstairs. "Iwa-" Oikawa called behind him. Wait no, not now Oikawa, your words have consequences. 

"Hey Iwaizumi, Oikawa." Hanamaki greeted them, "Happy birthday Makki!~" Oikawa chimed, Iwaizumi handing him the cards and presents. "God damn you Oikawa and your extra ass, you didn't have to!" Hanamaki laughed, starting to walk over to the karaoke rooms, Iwaizumi talking to Matsukawa and Hanamaki, Oikawa once again trailing behind. It had become a regular thing now, the grand king, being put to the side by the man he was so dearly in love with. He adored Iwaizumi, with his entire heart, he would die for him, but recently Iwaizumi became blunter to Oikawa as time passed. It hurt, it tore Oikawa's heart into little pieces and threw them in the trash, never to be found again. He never called anything like "Oikawa, hurry up a bit!" or "Oikawa are you okay?". Sometimes he just felt like slipping away... never coming back, which is exactly what he did.   
"bye Iwa-chan," he whispered under his breath before slipping into the large crowds. After a few seconds of Oikawa being gone Iwaizumi looked behind him, feeling off. Oikawa was gone. "Oikawa?" Iwaizumi looked around, Hanamaki picking up on the situation, Matsukawa too. "He's gone? We have to look for him." Iwaizumi was panicking, tears were filling his eyes. "Okay, Iwaizumi calm down, we'll split up." Matsukawa taps his back, "Me and Makki will go this way, you go that way." Iwaizumi nodded in agreement, instantly running through the crowds. 

"He was so cute! Did you see him, he had gorgeous eyes that matched his hair! They were sparkling like mad!" a short girl chimed as she walked by with her two friends. Oikawa. "Excuse me miss, did the guy you were talking about have a jumper on with a gray jumper with aliens on??" he questions, frantic. "U-Uhm... Yes." her voice shivered slightly. "Where did he go?" Iwaizumi responded, the girl pointing in the direction to where Oikawa ran, Iwaizumi seeing a glimpse of chocolate colored hair, heading towards a large cliff at the end of their town. People called it the danger zone. Nobody comes back alive.

Iwaizumi's heart pounded before he caught up with Oikawa. "OIKAWA FUCKING TOORU WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!!" Iwaizumi yells, crying out, Oikawa turning around and stopping. "I'm going away." He replied, keeping his cool. 

"Like hell you are."


	2. if i wanted to leave//iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

"Oikawa, I'm begging you." Iwaizumi cried out, trying to reach out for Oikawa, unable too. "Oikawa, please. I love you." 

 

"But do you?" the chocolate haired man looked up, the light in his eyes had gone. "You've avoided me for three weeks straight, Hajime, but now it's 'I love you'? It doesn't make sense, I can never tell if you're just dragging me along because you feel you have too or you generally do? All I am to you is a burden, I hate you so much... but at the same time, you're all I want. I adore you Iwa-chan... You just don't feel the same way.

 

 

 

 

//sHORT FILLER BC IM ON HOLIDAY W ONE MINUTE OF WIFI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading!!! Idk if i should continue.


	3. if i wanted to leave//iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angst ends

"Tooru, come here."  
"No."  
"Tooru." Oikawa couldn't resist the need in Iwaizumi's voice, it was the crack in his voice which showed he was about to cry.   
-

It was the first day of kindergarten. "Everyone get into pairs! We're going to play a game so you can get to know each over!" The teacher chimed out to the kids, everyone pairing up, everyone pairing up apart from Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The two boys realized a few seconds later they were the only ones with no partner. Oikawa stumbled over to Iwaizumi, "Hi! I'm Oikawa!" the chocolate haired boy beamed, getting a confused glare from Iwaizumi. "Iwaizumi... Hajime." Iwaizumi mumbled out, shy. "I'm gonna call you... Iwa-chan!" the boy beamed out, his dark eyes glistening.

-

Oikawa gave in, walking over to Iwaizumi, pretty much throwing himself onto the other man, sobbing onto his shoulder. "Oikawa, I'm so fucking in love with you, that's why I've been avoiding you." Iwaizumi admits, looking down. "I'm glad you feel the same way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter again sorry!!!!


	4. UPDATE !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HECK

WHY DID YOU ALL READ THIS ITS TRASH!!!

 

but I can write more if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry its so bad!!!


End file.
